ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 439 (20th April 1989)
Plot Ricky gives Pat lip before heading to school. Dot asks Pauline to cover for her at the launderette in the afternoon whilst she attends a personal matter. Sufia plans a community get-together at the community centre and writes a list of people to invite. Simon continues to complain to Pat about having to share a bedroom with Ricky. A man, Mr Porter, arrives at The Vic. Pat directs him upstairs. Simon thinks he is the new lodger. Ian hires Diane to work at the café alongside him. Simon asks Pauline if he can move back into Number 45. Pauline says no. David asks Dr Legg to send any drug-related patients to him to deal with. Ian fails to listen to Cindy at the café, so she turns her attention to customer Paul Priestly, where she learns he has just moved to London. Kathy notices Dot in a black coat and realises she must have gone to Donna's funeral. Dot tells Kathy details about the funeral. Pat gets enjoyment out of seeing Simon think Mr Porter is the new lodger, unaware he is actually a chiropractor. Michelle visits Sharon, looking for a reconciliation. Sharon is not interested. Paul visits Pat at The Vic and enquires about lodging. Ian continues to ignore Cindy even when he is not at work. She leaves the flat and sees Sharon and Simon together on the Square. Dot sees Junior and talks to him about drug misuse. Arthur and Michelle clash over the £9500 she has been given for Vicki. Simon supports Sharon as she looks through Den's suitcase. She is surprised to see there is nothing personal of Den's in it. Dot overhears Pete talk badly of Donna. She is disgusted with him and hits him repeatedly with her bag. Simon takes Sharon to The Vic. They kiss in the hallway. A jealous Cindy walks in on them. Cast Regular cast *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Sufia - Rani Singh *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mo - Edna Dore Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Paul Priestly. *In this episode, a scene between Arthur and Pauline Fowler references the Hillsborough disaster, which occurred on 15th April 1989, just five days prior to the episode's transmission. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's more to life than money, Simon.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,870,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes